Air conditioner or conditioning units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature indoors—i.e. within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such units commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to heat or cool the indoor air. Typically, the indoor air is recirculated while being heated or cooled. A variety of sizes and configurations are available for such air conditioner units. For example, some units may have one portion installed within the indoors that is connected, by e.g., tubing carrying the refrigerant, to another portion located outdoors. These types of units are typically used for conditioning the air in larger spaces.
Another type of unit, sometimes referred to as a packaged terminal air conditioner unit (PTAC), may be used for somewhat smaller indoor spaces that are to be air conditioned. These units may include both an indoor portion and an outdoor portion separated by a bulkhead and may be installed in windows or positioned within an opening of an exterior wall of a building. PTACs often need to draw air from the outdoor portion into the indoor portion. Accordingly, certain PTACs allow for the introduction of make-up air into the indoor space, e.g., through a vent aperture defined in the bulkhead that separates the indoor and outdoor side of the unit.
Conventional PTACs may further include an auxiliary fan and/or make-up air module fluidly coupled with the vent aperture to urge a flow of make-up air from the outdoor side of the PTAC into the conditioned room. In addition, PTACs typically include an electronics enclosure for housing the control electronics for the auxiliary fan, e.g., such as a power inverter or control electronics. Such electronics enclosures are frequently positioned remotely from the auxiliary fan, such as indoors where exposure to moisture is less likely. However, to simplify wire routing and installation, it is desirable to position the electronics enclosure proximate to the auxiliary fan, e.g., outside. Notably, such positioning exposes the electronics enclosure to potentially wet conditions, e.g., due to the outside environment, water splatter from the outdoor fan, etc. In addition, certain conventional electronics enclosures are not rigid enough to contain potential capacitor explosions or other electronics failures.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units and fan assemblies for providing make-up air would be useful. More specifically, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit including a durable and water-resistant electronics enclosure for powering an auxiliary fan would be particularly beneficial.